Olas anaranjadas y mares dorados
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Tu amas a Mako, sí, pero no puedes evitar sentirte atraída por el General Iroh. Porque simplemente estás perdida entre esas olas anaranjadas y sabes que nunca podrás salir de ese mar dorado. Para Mel.2004


_**Disclaimer**: Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sino a Nickelodeon._

* * *

___Este fic corresponde al topic "Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego" (pedidos de historias) del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

**_Olas anaranjadas y mares dorados_**

_Por: Daenerys Black._

* * *

_Para Mel.2004_

* * *

Buscas con la mirada a Iroh. Él se da cuenta que lo miras y desvías rápidamente la vista, sonrojada. Sabes que está mal lo que están haciendo. Que estás engañando a Mako y cuando él se entere le romperás el corazón. Porque, tarde o temprano, Mako se enterará que lo has estado engañando con Iroh. Tratas con todas tus fuerzas de alejarte lo más posible del general pero sabes que es imposible, simplemente no te puedes alejar de él y necesitas esa constante caricia casual y esos besos que te dejan sin aliento y con el pulso muy acelerado. Cuando estas con Mako eres feliz y te gusta pasar tiempo con él, de verdad. Pero cuando estás con Iroh tu mente se va a otra parte y tus sentidos se van con ella. Tus deseos más carnales salen a flote y pierdes totalmente la cordura.

No tienes idea de lo que están diciendo los demás. Quizás es algo sobre los Igualitarios y alguna estrategia de ataque. Tienes que prestar atención. Es tu deber como Avatar ayudar a la gente, pero no puedes sacar de tu mente a Iroh. Su cuerpo, su pelo, su voz, sus ojos dorados como un atardecer.

Te retiras del salón diciendo que estas muy cansada y necesitas dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Todos asienten y te dicen que mañana te informarán de todo. Caminas por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a tu habitación, dejas la puerta entreabierta y te vas a acostar a la cama, esperando.

Estás casi segura que él no va a venir esa noche. Miras el techo y luego, poco a poco, tus ojos se van cerrando. El sueño está ganando. Te sobresaltas al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta y te tranquilizas cuando lo ves ahí, parado frente al umbral de tu puerta. Sientes cosquilleos en el estómago y no puedes evitar que una sonrisa baile por tu rostro y vez como Iroh sonríe también, haciendo que un pequeño hoyuelo aparezca en su mejilla derecha.

Él entra a la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí. Le haces un espacio en la cama para que se siente. Lo miras a los ojos, no hay necesidad de hablar. Nunca la hay con él, porque tú sabes lo que él te quiere decir con tan solo mirar ese profundo mar dorado en el que te sumerges cada vez más. En ese mar que sabes vas a naufragar por toda tu vida, perdida entre las olas.

No aguantas más y te abalanzas a los labios de Iroh. Pasas tus manos por su cabello negro, desordenándolo. Él te rodea con sus fuertes brazos que te hacen sentir pequeña y frágil. Ladeas un poco tu cabeza para poder besarlo mejor. Iroh toma tu cintura y te sienta en su regazo. El beso se va haciendo cada vez más pasional, más carnal. Tienes la necesidad de sentir más cerca de ti a Iroh. Te le acercas más y él a su vez empieza a acariciar tu espalda, bajando hasta llegar a la curva del pantalón, levanta un poco tu camiseta y empieza a acariciar tu piel desnuda debajo de la ropa, enviando escalofríos por todo tu cuerpo.

Cuando sientes que se detiene, sueltas un bufido y lo miras con el ceño fruncido. Iroh te besa nuevamente, esta vez bajando lentamente, pasando por tu cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, muerde un poco tu piel ahí, dejando una pequeña marca roja que es apenas visible.

Le empiezas a desabrochar los botones del uniforme, dándole cortos besos mientras lo haces. Al fin terminas con tu tarea y puedes apreciar su pecho desnudo, con algunos músculos. Lo miras a los ojos, sus pupilas están tan dilatadas por la excitación que casi ni se le ve el iris dorado. Puedes sentir cuan excitado está, tú no estás mejor que él.

Iroh te saca la camiseta que tienes y quedas solo con brasier y pantalones. Se acuestan en la cama para así tener más movilidad. Empiezas a desabrochar el pantalón de Iroh mientras él se saca los zapatos. Después haces lo mismo con tus pantalones. Las ropas, tuyas y de Iroh, están regadas por toda la habitación.

oOOo

Ves a Iroh dormir plácidamente. Te gusta observarlo dormir. Es casi como si fueran una pareja de verdad. Despertar todas las mañanas y verlo a él sería simplemente estupendo. Pero no se puede, tú estás con Mako. Otro sentimiento empieza a nacer en tu pecho, un sentimiento que conoces demasiado bien. La culpa. Y te hace preguntarte qué estás haciendo y si debes parar. Porque tu amas a Mako, sí, pero no puedes evitar sentirte atraída por el General Iroh. Porque simplemente estás perdida entre esas olas anaranjadas y sabes, quizás desde la primera vez que te sumergiste en él, que nunca podrás salir de ese mar dorado.

* * *

_Es primera vez que escribo en este formato así que no sé si salió muy bien. _

_**Meeeel:** Habías puesto que de preferencia M, traté de hacerlo lo más M que pude. Soy primeriza con esto del M, he leído pero de ahí a escribirlo... Well, I do my best. Espero que te haya gustado :} Lo de las olas y el mar es por sus ojos, me puse poética(? XD_


End file.
